OneShots
by ChacheTheFallenAngel
Summary: Im doing oneshots :D first one is LionXheather but if you want one of a pairing review and ill get on to that    R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

**OneShots :O ! Omg lol , im going to do random oneshots while im planning out my other story Land Of The Lost Ones :D So here we are ! If you want a One-shot Review.I do not own **

One-Shot LionXheather

Lionblaze huffed as he trotted toward the Cave opening . He was feeling very down lately , so he decided to go to see his sister's , HollyLeafs grave . He slowed to a walk as he neared the grave . His whiskers drooped as he remembered when he , hollyleaf , and jayfeather were kits dreaming about becoming Loyal strong warriors. Then apprentices , excited about serving their clan , and discovering their prophecy .

Now that they were warriors , everything has changed . Anger and betrayel coursed through him as he was once again reminded off finding out that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were not his real parents.  
Lionblaze slowed to a stop once he reached the caves old entrance. Wilting flowers lay infront of the opening.  
The golden tom flopped down infront of the opening and sobbed silently , he missed his sister dearly , as much as Jayfeather did . He opened his mouth as a sob escaped " Oh HollyLeaf , we miss you so much , if there was one thing i could is to bring you back , I love you so much sister " He lowered his head , as tears streamed down his face . He stayed there until sundown , when he heard a bush rustling behind him. His ears perked up and lowered against his skull , as he spun around and bared his teeth "Whos there? Show yourself"  
He snarled as he tried to locate the creature . The creature was in fact a cat , as it slinked out of the bush and stood infront of him .

It's blue eyes twinkled and Lionblaze realized who it was . He crouched down , tail lashing and snarled "Heathertail! What are you doing on Thunderclans territory?"His amber eyes flashed with fury .  
Heathertail calmly sat down and meowed " To see you Lionblaze" Her eyes flowed with emotions .  
Lionblaze was furious and he spat " I do not love you anymore , Heathertail!" Her tail lowered and drooped at his statement "I realize that , but i still love you , i can never stop loving you " She breathed "I had to see you again , i couldnt stop" She lowered her head in shame " I have betrayed you , and i never meant it , I have broken the warrior code by coming here , but i don't care ." Lionblaze softened at hearing what she said , he still loved her .

He slowly and cautiously walked up to Heathertail and meowed " I love you too heathertail , so much it hurts"  
They curled up beside each other and whispered to each other , sweet nothings , as this would be the only time they could be together . Until starclan they would be seperated by the warrior code .

**There ya have it :D i thought this was pretty good for my first one-shot ^^ Review for more Oneshots :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another OneShot requested by Sedgewhisker (Thank you for helping me) its pairing is CrowXfeather . And it takes place when he gets home after the journey to the sundrown place .**

CrowXFeather

Crowpaw had just finished a dawn patrol with Tornear, Mudclaw and Onewhisker . He had enough energy to go out so he decided he was going to go hunting. Nightpaw ( N/A Was she a kit or an apprentice then?) was following him around begging to come with him . He only flicked an ear at her begging . She jumped in front of him "Please can i come Crowpaw?" she meowed . He curled his lip in a beginning of a snarl but stopped when he saw his mentor Mudclaw watching them.

"Hmm that's a good idea , Nightpaw you can go hunting with Crowpaw , we need to restock our freshkill pile anyway"He meowed amused .  
Crowpaw heard the amusement in Mudclaw's voice and inwardly growled . He sighed in defeat and mumbled "Fine , you can come Nightpaw" He turned sharply and flicked his tail , signaling the younger apprentice to follow.  
He walked through the entrance of the camp with Nightpaw jumping around him . He lowered his ears at her smugness 'She needs to get a hint and leave me alone , i don't like her' he thought annoyed . He stopped when he scented prey nearby . He sniffed the air and scented rabbit .He lowered himself to the ground as he saw the brown pelt of the rabbit .

Nightpaw seemed to scent the rabbit too and ran too early . The rabbit ran away quickly , dissapearing into a hole in the ground . Crowpaw growled angrily at Nightpaw "Look what you did you mousebrain! that would have fed an elder!" Nightpaw lowered her head , and ran away , back to camp probably. Crowpaw sighed in irritation and walked in the different direction . He sat on a hill for along time , until nightfall .  
He looked up to the stars and was reminded of his lost love Feathertail . He missed her so much . He closed his eyes and whispered " Oh Feathertail , i hope their treating you right wherever you are" He gazed at the moon sadly.

He suddenly didn't feel so alone. He sat up quickly and looked around until he spotted a starry figure infront of him.  
His eyes widened as he noticed that the starry figure was actually Feathertail! He stood there, shocked as the spirit of Feathertail gracefully padded up to him and meowed " Crowpaw , i cannot stay long but i had to see you,  
I miss you too much to stay away" Crowpaw stared at her lovingly and meowed" Im glad you came Feathertail ,  
I miss you too , I still love you " Feathertail rubbed against him purring . He purred also.

"I have to leave now Crowpaw , but always remember i love you" Feathertail meowed. Crowpaw stared at her sadly and meowed "Don't leave me again please , im so lonely without you " He sat down as Feathertail rubbed her muzzle against his . She looked at him sadly and whispered" I have to leave but ill always be with you , you will find another soon" He watched as her starry figure dissapeared until only a faint line of her body remained.

"I will always love you" He whispered and lowered his head sadly.

**Wow im proud of this one also! I hope you like it guys , R&R please :D**


End file.
